Sorrow Forever
by SunniYing
Summary: This story is a sad story of S+S…A very ‘SAD’ story, firstly it will make u laugh..then cry...cry!. The story is about Kingdom Li and Kingdom Kinomoto…They have been rivals for a hundred years. First day they met they were rivals! Later on somebod


Sunni: Hi! Hi!! I am Sunni Ying! You could call me Sunni! I will be the author of this story! Ok! Ok! I warn you.this story will be really-really sad! Because others are always happy ending, this one will be a sad ending! I just want to make this story different! I would have to separate the two of them (S+S) * audience start throwing things at Sunni * Ouch! Hey! Hey! You wanna read or not! Although this story is a sad ever after.but don't worry! I have my plans * laughs evilly * and I know 'MANY' will hate me because of this story, but you'll just have to face the fate! Not everybody is 'HAPPY EVER AFTER', have you ever seen anyone lives happily ever after? I'm sure there got to be a "SAD EVER AFTER! Now that one exists! I've seen people live "SAD EVER AFTER' but not 'HAPPY EVER AFTER' I know, I know this is an ANIME! But hey! Who's doing this story, and who's doing all the hard work!! THAT'S ME!! Ok now, this will be a first fanfic so don't go too hard on me! Now to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I do not own CCS or neither CLAMP! If I do own them, do you think I will still be sitting here typing! I would have probably started the 3rd movie!! Please do not sue me if I have done anything to the lovely couple! Please! It would be a sad-sad story, so I've already warn you.Do not ever send FLAMES.or.SCOLDING ME.or anything that's got to do with me separating S+S! OK!! OK! Hehehe.ok, now to the story! Waittttt!!!! Hold it right there! I forgot something!  
  
(Sunni: _______) = Meeeeeee talking!  
  
~*#*#*~ = Change of scene  
  
*______* = Doing an action  
  
[________] = Their thoughts  
  
"________" = Talking  
  
Now.to the story!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sorrow Forever  
  
Fanfic by: Sunni Ying  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
1st Ccs Fanfic by Sunni Ying  
  
All rights reserved on CLAMP  
  
~ This story is a sad story of S+S.. A very 'SAD' story that will surely make you cry (I think.it will make u cry) The story is about Kingdom Li and Kingdom Kinomoto.These two Kingdoms were rivals for a hundred years. Before S+S were born, they were still having a war! But later on they stop.and they have become rivals!! Then, One day. Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto met in a ball, though it was the first time they met, they have already lo.*ahem* not 'LOVE' but 'HATE' each other.they don't even know each other and they were already enemies! __________________________________________________________________  
  
Long ago there were two Kingdoms that were very friendly with each other, it was Kingdom Li and Kingdom Kinomoto. They used to be very good friends to each other until one day.  
  
'WHAT!!!' screamed an old man sitting on his throne. 'I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO MY KINGDOM!!' the man shouted again.  
  
'But your majesty, they said that if you don't let the Prince marry the Princess of Li, they will cast a curse on this Kingdom forever and this Kingdom will suffer forever', said a man in knight costume.  
  
'HOW COULD THEY!! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOOD FRIENDS!! THEY WILL NOT EVEN HURT OUR SERVANTS OR START A FIGHT WITH US!! BUT NOW THEY ARE STARTING A FIGHT JUST BECAUSE THEIR PRINCESS WANTS TO MARRY OUR PRINCE!!' the king shouted.  
  
* Just then suddenly there was a loud "BOOM" sound and people in the castle started to panic *  
  
'What's happening?', the king asked  
  
* Then there was another "BOOM" in front of the throne room, the king was shock to see his Palace under attacked * (Sunni: Not actually attacking, It's just a warning to let their Princess get married to the Kinomoto Prince)  
  
'THAT'S IT!!' 'THIS MEANS WAR!!!', the king cried.  
  
WHAT!! I mean.if you have a war many will die, said the man in knight costume  
  
I DON'T CARE!!! NOW GO AND GATHER OUR SOLDIERS!! GO NOW, cried the king that was now hurrying to his 'Weapon' room to take his magical sword.  
  
~*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~  
  
*During the war* (Sunni: War is outside the palace and right now we're in the castle)  
  
¤Kingdom Li¤  
  
GO! GO! GO! Go and get the princess out of here safely! GO! If anyone approaches her, just kill them, But if they are the ones you know just don't kill them! NOW GO! , the queen of Li Kingdom yelled with anger then turned to the king. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED!! Just because their Prince didn't agree with the idea of marrying our daughter, that doesn't mean you could send warnings to them as a threatening! Now we won't HAVE PEACE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!! , yelled the Queen.  
  
HOW DARE YOU HIGHER YOUR TONE AT ME! I AM THE KING AND YOU'RE JUST THE QUEEN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME! , The king yelled back.  
  
'Why don't I dare! You have cause two kingdoms to suffer for the rest of our lives and you still dare to declare yourself a King! You should be ashamed of yourself.you have brought this two kingdoms into sorrow ness and suffering and a lot more! You have no right to be the king! The King who doesn't care of the country and just care about yourself and your daughters! You have caused a war against our very best friend, the other kingdom! We have been so close to each other and we even treat the other kingdom like our kingdom and now we have a war just because of a small matter!' said the Queen.  
  
QUIET! I WILL DO AS I WANT IT TO BE AND YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! THIS IS MY KINGDOM AND I WILL RULE IT, AS I LIKE! Tell you something my dear Queen; I have never like the Kinomoto Kingdom at all. All the while I was only pretending to be nice to them! I hate them because they have everything! They HAVE THE MOST POWERFULL MAGIC and THEY HAVE THE STRONGEST ARMY and MORE!!! I JUST HATE THEM FOR BEING STRONGER THAN MY KINGDOM! I JUST HATE IT, yelled the king.  
  
Jealousy, Jealousy, Jealousy! You're jealous at them! Jealous of everything they have! You are not a good king at all! NOT AT ALL! , said the Queen.  
  
* The King slapped the Queen for saying that * ONE MORE SOUND AND I WILL KILL YOU! The king yelled furiously at the Queen. The king's face was full of anger, by the looks, if he glared at you, you will feel that he is chopping you into 100 pieces alive.  
  
~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~  
  
¤Kinomoto Kingdom¤  
  
Are you sure you want to have a war father? , asked the Prince  
  
YES! AND THAT'S FINAL! , the king yelled.  
  
But-, the prince manages to say before his father cuts him.  
  
No more buts, they have started a war just because they want you to marry their Princess but you refuse. They have such ridiculous ideas in their minds! Just all of a sudden they are throwing bombs at our castle as a warning! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I am going to have war and NOBODY could STOP ME! If you want to help, come along with me to the war! , Said the king  
  
But- oh well, I'll follow you father, the Prince replied.  
  
Good! Now go get ready!' cried the king ________________________________________________________________________ And that is how the war started!  
  
**********  
  
****************  
  
***********************  
  
******************************  
  
********************************************  
  
******************************  
  
***********************  
  
******************  
  
**********  
  
Sunni: NOW!! How was my Prologue? * A Syaoran appeared suddenly *  
  
Syaoran: IT WAS HORRIBLE!! IT'S ALL CRAPS!! IT'S TERRIBLE!!  
  
Sunni: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET HERE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Syaoran: Me? How I get in here? Oh yea! How did I get in here? I was watching TV when I suddenly appeared here! How did I get here anyway? .etc  
  
Sunni: *sweatdrop* You didn't know how you get in? Weird! Anywayz! I AM HAPPY YOU ARE HERE!!!!! Because youaremyfavoritecharacterandiloveyousomuch!  
  
Syaoran: Could you repeat that?  
  
Sunni: Nope! Anyway Shaoran-kun.  
  
Syaoran: Don't CALL me SHAORAN-KUN!!! IT'S NOT FOR YOU! Call ME LI-KUN!!!  
  
Sunni: *pretend to be hurt, and made a false tear* You're so mean.All I want is to call you Syaoran-kun * sob* but you won't let me.*pretended to cry* MEANIE!  
  
Syaoran: *felt guilty* O-k.o-k.you could call me Syaoran-kun *rolls his eyes*  
  
Sunni: YATTA!!!! YATTA!!! Ok now.stay toon for the next chapter!! That is Chapter1 And that will be the beginning of the story..Hehehe.anywayz..BYEEEE!!!!! 


End file.
